castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Luck
Luck is a statistic found in Castlevania. The higher the luck, the more likely an enemy will drop certain items. It also may effect the frequency of critical hits, which deal much higher damage to an enemy than normal. The following is a list of items and powers that affect luck in different Castlevania games. Items and Powers that Affect Luck Increase Only Luck When Equipped (Accessory) * Pendant (AoS, DoS) - A plain pendant. LCK +1. * Lucky Charm (HoD, AoS, DoS) - A good luck charm for prosperity. LCK +10(HoD)/+3(Aos)/+1(DoS). * Lucky Clover (OoE) - Earrings haped like four-leaf clovers. Luck up by 3. * Coin of Happiness (LoI) - A coin rumored to bring happiness. LCK +5. * Raccoon Charm (LoI) - A charm that brings great fortune. Sometimes available by mail order. LCK +10. * Lucky Ring (HoD) - LCK +20 * Lapis Lazuli (SotN) - Jewel which brings luck. LCK +20 * Miracle Armband (CotM) - Luck increases while equipped. LCK +10 When Equipped (Power) * Ghost Dancer Soul (AoS, DoS) - LCK +4(AoS)/+2 x Dancer Souls, up to 9 (DoS) * Gremlin Soul (AoS) - LCK +8 When Activated (Consumes Resources) * Venus Card + Mandragora Card - Increases luck by 25% When Used (One time only) * Luck Potion (SotN) - Temporarily raises LCK use. LCK +20 When Multiple Items are Equipped * Alucart Status - Equip Alucart Sword, Alucart Mail, and Alucart Shield for LCK +30 bonus When Turned On * Eye of Vlad (SotN) - LCK +10 * Vlad's Ring (HoD) - One of Dracula's worldly possessions. LCK +10. When Possess * Vic Viper (PoR) - LCK +50 (to obtain, beat hard mode level 50 cap or lower) Increase Luck and Chances Something Will Happen When Equipped (Accessory) * Heart Pendant (DoS) - A heart shaped pendant. Increases chances and size of randomly dropped hearts. LCK +1. * Rare Ring (AoS, DoS) - A ring that raises the appearance of rare items. LCK +5 * Soul Eater Ring (AoS, DoS) - A ring that increases the appearance of souls. LCK +5 Increase Luck at Expense of Other Statistics When Equipped (Accessory) * Luck Ring (CotM) - Luck increases while equipped. DEF -10, INT -10, LCK +50 * Gambler Armband (CotM) - Luck increases greatly while equipped. STR -25, DEF -25, INT -25, LCK +100 * Fool Ring (OoE)- Ring of "The Fool." LCK +7, STR -3, CON -3, INT -3, MND -3 Increase Luck With Other Stats Roughly Evenly When Equipped (Armor) * Three 7s (DoS) - Clothes that summon luck. CON +7, INT +7, LCK +7 When Equipped (Accessory) * Heart Pendant (AoS) - DEF +1, LCK +1 * Ring of Pales (SotN) ATK +1, STR +1, DEF +1, CON +1, LCK +1 When Equipped and Conditions Met * Moonstone (SotN) - Improves status after sunset - ATK +5, STR +5, DEF +2, CON +5, INT +5, LCK +5 * Sunstone (SotN) - Improves status after sunrise - ATK +5, STR +5, DEF +2, CON +5, INT +5, LCK +5 * Star Bracelet (CotM) - Its dark power depends on which arm it is on. STR +25 (left), DEF +25 (right), INT +25 (left), LCK +25 (right) * Double Grips (CotM) - Their power is released when both are equipped. STR +75, DEF +75, INT +75, LCK +75 When Activated (Consumes Resources) * Blessed Wings (Flying Humanoid Soul) (DoS) - Increases luck and intelligence greatly, but consumes MP very quickly (15 MP/Sec) and cannot be deactivated without switching soul set When Charged (Consumes Resources) * Sky Fish Soul (AoS) - While praying, both STR and LCK increase for a moment. (60 MP/Sec) The longer you pray (use MP), the higher your STR and LCK are afterwards Defensive Equipment with Luck Boost When Equipped (Accessory) * Crimson Cloak (HoD) - DEF +12, LCK +3 * Ninja Cloak (HoD) - DEF +15, LCK +5 * Twilight Cloak (HoD) - DEF +18, LCK +8 When Equipped (Armor) * Clown Suit (CoD) - DEF +3, LCK +5 * Clown Shirt (PoR) - DEF +12, LCK +3 * Prince's Clothes (CoD) - DEF +3, LCK +10 * Bathrobe (PoR) - A soft, luxurious terrycloth robe. DEF +6, LCK +5 * Tuxedo Coat (PoR) - The finest in formalwear (in classic black, of course) - DEF +10, LCK +2 * Dancer's Blouse (PoR) - A light blouse favored by dancers. DEF +10, LCK +1 Defensive Equipment with Multiple Stat Boost When Equipped (Armor) * Soldier Fatigues (CotM) - STR +50, DEF +120, LCK +10 * Rainbow Robe (CotM) - DEF +140, INT +250, LCK +15 * Shinning Armor (CotM) - STR +10, DEF +500, INT +10, LCK +10 * Kaiser Mail (HoD) - DEF +75, STR +5, INT +5, LCK +5 * Death's Robe (AoS) - Robe once worn by Death himself. ATK +3, DEF +44, STR +4, CON +4, INT +13, LCK +13 * Dracula's Tunic (AoS,DoS) - A tunic imbued with Dracula's powers. ATK +6 (AoS), DEF +41(AoS)/+44(DoS), STR +6, DEF +6, CON +6, INT +6, LCK +6 Offensive Equipment with Small Luck Boost When Equipped (Weapon) * Joyeuse (DoS)- An extravegantly beautiful sword. ATK +43, LCK +5 * Death's Sickle (AoS)- Soul-hunting scyth of Death. ATK +130, LCK +13 Multiple Stat Increases with Small Luck Boost When Equipped (Accessory) * Ancient Belt (AoS) - ATK +1, DEF +7, STR +1, CON +5, LCK +1 * Ring of Feanor (SotN) - Increases overall strength. ATK +8, STR +7, DEF +3, CONT +7, LCK +2 * Ring of Varda (SotN) - Golden ring to rule over all! ATK +40, STR +30, DEF +14, CON +10, LCK +5 Increase Luck A Little But With Another Primary Effect When Equipped (Accessory) * Night Goggles (HoD) - Used to see further in dark rooms. INT +1, DEF +1 * Chaos Ring (AoS)- Contains the power of chaos. Infinite MP. ATK +1, DEF +2, STR +1, CON +1, INT +1, LCK +1 Increase Luck and Alters Other Stats When Equipped (Armor) * Garbo Hat (OoE) - An elegant hat, in a style actresses will wear one day. Luck up 3, Defence up 5, Intelligence and Mind up 2. Reduce Luck But Gain Other Stats When Equipped (Accessory) * Cursed Ring (CotM) - Luck decreases greatly while equipped. STR +30, DEF +30, LCK -100 * Hard Ring (CotM) - Defense increases while equipped. STR -10, DEF +50, LCK -10 * Intelligence Ring (CotM) - Intelligence increases while equipped. STR -10, INT +50, LCK -10 * Strength Armband (CotM) - Strength increases greatly while equipped. STR +100, DEF -25, INT -25, LCK -25 * Defense Armband (CotM) - Defense increases greatly while equipped. STR -25, DEF +100, INT -25, LCK -25 * Sage Armband (CotM) - Intelligence increases greately while equipped. STR -25, DEF -25, INT +100, LCK -25 * Skull Necklace (AoS, DoS) - A macabre necklace. DEF +3(AoS)/+5(DoS), INT +2(DoS), LCK -1. When Equipped (Armor) * Dark Armor (CotM) - STR -10, DEF +550, INT -10, LCK -10 * Dracula's Clothes (CoD) - STR +10, DEF +30, CON +10, LCK -5 * Stone Mask (CoD) -STR +5, DEF +2, CON +5, LCK -5 Reduce Luck in Exchange for Another Benefit When Equipped (Accessory) * Blood Cloak (SotN) - Converts damage to hearts. DEF +1, CON +4, LCK -1 * Duplicator (SotN) - Duplicates use items. CON -10, INT -10, LCK -10, DEF -28 * Tower Ring (OoE) - Ring of "The Tower"." Less likely to be blown away. STR -10, CON -10, INT -10, MND -10, LCK -10. * Bear Ring (CotM) - Ring with the curse of the bear. STR -100, DEF -100, INT -100, LCK -100. Turn into a bear with the Pluto Card + Black Dog Card combo. Items that Depend on Luck * Talisman (SotN) - May absorb damage taken (Talisman destroyed when it absorbs damage) Modes of Play Affecting Luck * Luck Mode (SotN) - Start new game after beating the game with name of "X-X!V''Q". Start with MaxHearts=5, STR=1, CON=0, INT=0, LCK=99 and a Lapis Lazuli Category:Statistics